Profesores Inmortales
by andreri
Summary: Michael y Selene son convocados por Dumbledore para enseñar en Hogwarts una clase de defensa contra los inmortales, ahora aliados con Voldemort(no enrealidad). De acuero ni pensaba ponerle esto asi que solo ingnorenlo. Lo cambiare cuando pueda.


Remus se sentó en una banca del parque donde esperaban él y Tonks a los "convocados" por Dumbledore, Dora estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, apenas meciéndose sobre los pies mientras Remus la observaba con una sonrisa.

De repente oyeron unas hojas crujir y ambos voltearon con varita en mano hacia el ruido, ahí frente a ellos estaban un hombre y una mujer, completamente vestida en negro. A juzgar por su aspecto eran los contactos que estaban esperando.

-¿Tú eres Remus Lupin?- Preguntó el hombre rubio con un notable acento Americano.

Dora se levanto del columpio y camino al lado de su novio, no dejando de ver a la mujer de pelo oscuro, que le recordaba demasiado a los mortífagos, aún con varita en mano.

-Soy yo- Respondió el hombre lobo- Ustedes deben de ser Michael y Selene. Esta es mi novia Tonks.

-Un placer- Respondió Michael asintiendo con la cabeza a la pareja- Dumbledore dijo que nos llevarían a la reunión.

-Correcto. Sigamos.- Esta vez hablo la pelirosada empezando a cruzar la calle y caminado al lado de su novio.

Los cuatro se detuvieron enfrente de las casa 11 y 13 de Grimuld Place. Remus saco un papelito del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo paso Michael –Memorícenlo.

Acto seguido frente a ellos apareció mágicamente la casa numero 12 dejando atónitos a los extranjeros. Entrando sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, caminaron en fila por el pasillo hacia la cocina, en donde apenas empezaban a reunirse unos cuantos magos. Remus y Tonks se sentaron uno a cada lado de una de las cabeceras de la mesa. Michael se acerco también pero su acompañante no se movió.

Selene tenía una mirada indescifrable, ella no era de las de confiar mucho en los extraños, en realidad no confiaba en nadie excepto en Michael. Una mujer regordeta y pelirroja, quien anteriormente había estado picando verduras, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de los extraños.

-Bueno, ustedes deben de ser los invitados- Les dijo la mujer mientras se les aproximaba con una sonrisa y les extendía la mano- Soy Molly Weasley- Al ver que Selene no se movía Michael se apresuro a estrechar su mano.

-Michael Corvin, un placer- Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella le asintió con la cabeza y regreso a cocinar la cena. Michael se acerco al oído de Selene y le susurro suavemente un _tranquilízate _para seguidamente sentarse al lado de Tonks, una momento después Selene sentándose a su lado.

-La reunión empezara en unos minutos mas- Les aseguro Remus.

-Y…. ¿Cómo conocen a Dumbledore?- Pregunto Tonks con curiosidad.

Michael apenas había abierto la boca para contestar cuando un ruido le llego a los oídos, ambos, Selene y Michael, voltearon exactamente al mismo tiempo al techo, y luego a puerta cuando el indudable olor a sangre les llego. Se miraron a los ojos firmando un acuerdo silencioso, Selene dio un pequeño asentimiento para acto seguido levantarse de un solo movimiento fluido y caminar hacia la escalera.

-Que ocurra...- Michael acallo rápidamente la pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

Apenas Selene salió de la cocina y comenzó a subir la escalera, saco una de las berretas que llevaba en los forros atados a sus piernas. Siguio su olfato hasta el segundo piso, la tercera puerta detrás de las escaleras, la cual estaba entre abierta, irrumpió de golpe en la habitación apuntando firmemente el arma delante de ella.

A sus pies se hallaban dos chicos pelirrojos exactamente iguales, uno tirado en el piso sangrando por la cabeza y el otro arrodillado a su lado sollozando. Ella bajo el arma inmediatamente, la escena recordándole a si misma llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Guardo el arma en su funda y rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado. El pelirrojo despierto salto hacia atrás ante la mujer intimidante que segundos atrás le apuntaba con un arma. Al momento de tener tan cerca la sangre no lo pudo evitar, cerro firmemente los ojos sosteniendo el aliento y suspirando cuando los abrió, solo para encontrarse con cuatro chicos más. Estos se veían mas jóvenes que los pelirrojos, tal vez quince, dieciséis años, la miraba entre sorprendidos y asustados, apuntándola con varitas de madera.

Casi tan pronto como ellos llegaron un hombre de treinta y tantos años los empujo a un lado y de su varita salió disparado un chorro rojo luminoso, el cual ella esquivo con la maestría de un gato. El hombre volvió a lanzar un rayo, esta vez azul oscuro. Ella esquivo de un salto, quedando frente al hombre, desviándole los disparos un par de veces moviéndole la mano. Él le barrio los pies pero a media caída Selene dio una hábil voltereta cayendo de nuevo en sus pies. Ese pequeño momento de distracción fue suficiente, pues apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, un rayo verde la golpeo enviándola contra la pared al tiempo que el dolor de mil cuchillos en llamas la atravesaba. Incluso peor que el dolor de exponerse al sol. Inevitablemente un potente grito de ultratumba lleno la casa.

Michael estaba nervioso desde el momento que Selene había salido por esa puerta. El silencio en la habitación era absoluto, todos extrañados por el comportamiento de sus invitados. Todo ese silencio se vino abajo cuando oyeron lo que parecía ser una pelea proviniendo del segundo piso, Remus, Tonks y Michael se levantaban rápidamente….cuando oyeron el escalofriante grito.

Michael uso su velocidad hibrida para subir, los demás siguiéndolo como pudieron.

Selene se retorció del dolor mientras gritaba. El hombre, quien mantenía firma la potencia del rayo, de repente recibió un empujón que lo dejo tirado al lado de los gemelos. Selene se enrosco agazapada aun temblando y gimiendo del dolor, Michael corrió a su lado mientras Tonks, Remus y Kingsley llegaban a la habitación. Sirius se puso de pie apuntando con la varita a la pareja de inmortales, llevándose un susto de muerte cuando el rubio levanto la cabeza , enseñándole sus ojos completamente negros y una deformada dentadura, soltando un profundo gruñido.

-¡Basta!- Remus convoco un escudo entre los invitados y Sirius, encarando a este ultimo.

-Sirius, ellos son los convocados de Dumbledore, son aliados.- Exclamo Tonks, colocándose al lado de su novio.

-Que ocurr…¡FRED!- Molly entro corriendo a la habitación abalanzándose sobre su hijo- ¡¿Qué Paso?!

-Mama, tranquilízate, es solo un nuevo producto que estamos probando- George se apresuro a meter la mitad de un caramelo en la boca de su hermano, quien acto seguido dejo de sangrar y despertó de un sobresalto, exclamando ante la escena frente a él.

Remus retiro el hechizo y se acerco a Michael quien intentaba voltear a Selene, pero cada vez que la tocaba ella gimoteaba más alto. Para él era algo perturbador verla así, a ella la fuerte guerrera.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- le susurro con amor, luego volteándose hacia Sirius con una mirada acusadora -¡¿Qué le hiciste!?

-Sirius, ¿Qué le hiciste?- Le pregunto preocupado Remus, mientras que el eludido parecía culpable. De repente la respuesta le llego de lleno- ¡Un crucio!

Michael se angustio aun mas por el tono exaltado del licántropo- ¿Qué es un crucio?

-Es…Es la maldición torturadora, los Black son mundialmente conocidos por ella- Le respondió Tonks mirando reprobatoriamente a su tío, quien bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

Michael a refutar algo, pero el leve susurro de Selene llamando su nombre lo detuvo.- Aquí estoy, escucha voy a moverte un poco, de acuerdo?-Ella al oír a Michael asomo ligeramente la cabeza por sobre sus rodillas, apenas mostrando sus ojos adoloridos. Con movimientos suaves y medidos, el lentamente paso un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro alrededor de su espalda, levantándola en un fluido pero delicado movimiento, mientras ella gemía y jadeaba en dolor.

-Sera mejor llevarlos a una habitación- Les dijo Molly con una expresión preocupada- Síganme.

Arthur se aproximo a sus hijos para reprenderlos por la broma pesada.

Remus y Tonks les explicaron a los más jóvenes lo que acababa de pasar, mientras los demás se retiraban hacia la cocina.

Mientras salía Michael le dedico una última mirada llena de ira a Sirius, este solo encogiéndose más de lo que ya estaba.

Tras enviar a los chicos a sus cuartos, la pareja se acerco a su amigo, quien estaba recostado de la pared con la cara entre las manos.

-Sirius, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Metí la pata, Tonks, hasta el fondo.

-Sirius todos cometemos errores, ahora lo importante es que tomes responsabilidad y te disculpes con ellos- Le aconsejo el castaño

-Tienes razón como siempre Lunático, iré a disculparme- Exclamo Sirius moviéndose hacia la puerta, pero Remus lo tomo del brazo- ¿Qué?

-Sirius me imagino que te abras dado cuenta, pero ellos son inmortales- Le explico como si de un niño malcriado se tratase.- Ella es una vampiresa, pero el americano es un hibrido y es sumamente peligroso. Si te acercas te vera como una amenaza. Justo ahora lo más inteligente por hacer es mantenerte alegado hasta que Selene mejore.

-Tío, Remus tiene razón. Habiendo lastimado a su compañera no debes de haber quedado en los mejores términos con él.

Sirius dio un fuerte suspiro y simplemente subió a ver a Buckbeak. Había hecho algo terrible, ahora tendría que remediarlo


End file.
